Mañana es Para Siempre
by Metallic Sharpie
Summary: Krad had kissed him even if only for a second. He wasn’t disgusted when he confessed his feelings, he was confused. Those cracks in his mask of hate meant more than whatever lie slipped past his lips. That is what Dark wanted--needed to believe.


_Original Publishing Date: __**04/20/09**  
DNAngel Fanfiction: Krad X Dark, Fluff/WAFF  
To Live (Without Fear) Trilogy: Part __**1**__ of __**3**  
I do not own DNAngel._

**Mañana es Para Siempre**/_Tomorrow is Forever_

Chapter 1_  
Without Care_

_206 years ago, March_

"_Whoa! Krad, that was reaaaally good!" _

**El alma nos juntó**/_The soul joined us_

_The twelve-year-old blonde held the canvas against his lithe body, to shield it from his eyes but he saw it. It was a portrait of him against the night sky. 'Yeah, its only about half colored at the moment but it still shows the amazing skill Krad has.'_

_They sat outside on his house's porch, hardwood holding them up. Enjoying the unusually warm day, Krad had come over like always to play regardless of his father not approving too much. Something about lower class and other stuff he really didn't understand. _

"_Its not _that_ great." Mumbled the boy, his exhale fanned out the lock of hair on his face._

"_What?! You are kidding, right!?" The purple-haired boy shook his head in disbelief, trying not to grin at the pink flush on the blonde's usual pale cheeks. "Krad, you are an amazing artist..." He sat across from said artist, cross-legged on the floor with him. "I wish you would let other people see your work though." _

_Golden eyes peeked out of long bangs, seemed to think hard about something before Krad sat up straight, slowly lowering the canvas. "Its not finished..." He set it on the floor in front of them, keeping his eyes on the painting. Dark didn't miss the way he kept peeking out of the corner of his eyes at him while he was memorizing his painting, he was nervous, Dark could tell that much. _

"_Why me?" He asked, there are so many other things to paint, and those much more pretty...._

"_Because you..." The blonde trailed off, looking off to the opposite side of him as he shifted in his place. Dark didn't understand his behavior, and scooted closer until their legs were lined and shoulders were touching. He felt the blonde tense at first before relaxing, even slightly leaning on him. "Do you not want me to paint you anymore?" He blinked twice in shock before replying,_

"_Paint me all you want, Kraddie, I was just thinking you know... there are lots of prettier things to pain—"_

"_That's not true." Dark heard the call of Krad's father from afar, signaling Krad to return home. He could only watch as he picked up the canvas before those amber eyes gazed straight into his amethyst ones. "Only you, Dark." _

_The purple-haired boy wasn't sure what he meant, but he felt something amazing when Krad shyly leaned in, a kiss light as a feather before he took off. It left his face hot, and his heart beating like crazy; He raised his hand and touched his lips. 'That felt... nice, I like it...' He watched Krad's figure disappear in the house, his long blonde hair trailing behind him. 'I wonder if he'll do it again...'_

**con solo un beso de testigo**/_With only a kiss as witness_

_204 Years Ago, May_

"_Dark...?" Krad propped himself on his elbows from the lush grass, looking down on Dark._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why did you steal her painting?" Dark nearly choked on his saliva with shock, how the hell?!_

"_Why do you think I was the one who stole it?"_

"_Dark..." Said being sighed,_

"_My nanny is about to die, you know that... and the only thing she wanted since she first laid eyes on it, is that." The thief pursed his lips, meeting Krad's calculating gaze. "She isn't too upset... is she? I'll give it back when she is gone..."_

"_No, she isn't. She was actually... flattered that someone would steal her work." Dark grinned,_

"_I knew that Hikari woman wouldn't fret... about... it." Krad laid back down on the grass, this time resting his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest, above his heart. The blonde breath tickled his neck as he spoke,_

"_Do you like to steal now?" That was an odd question. Damn, he didn't think he was gonna transform into some heartless criminal, did he?_

"_It was... fun but..." The thief absently inhaled the scent of Krad, his eyes drooping while he buried his nose into his hair. "I'm not planning on making it my career if that's where your question's going." _

_Without a noise, the blonde readjusted his position; laying on top of the thief in-between his legs with his head rested on the middle of his chest. Dark couldn't help remembering that day two years ago when the blonde kissed him; 'We were only twelve but...' To his disappointment, Krad never did so again despite how much closer they became. Just thinking about it had his heart fluttering—_

**Cada latido prometió**/_Every beat promised_

"_Your heart... is beating hard." Dark flushed and wrapped his arms around the body on top of him before speaking._

"_Y-yeah, well, just ignore it or somethin'." The blonde looked up at him, and he tried his best to look away._

"_Your face... is red." Dark let out a sigh of defeat,_

"_Yeah, anything else that's obviously embarrassing that you wanna point out?" _

"_You are... adorable when embarrassed." Knowing that surely he must be red as a tomato, Dark looked to his left, trying to his shield his face. But Krad placed a forearm on both sides of his head on the ground and hovered above him, face inches away from his own. "Are you trying to hide from me?" Hide?! He wasn't no coward but looking up at the blonde left him in a state of unawareness, unable to focus on anything else but those lips so close._

"_Promise me something, Dark?" The blonde leaned forward, nuzzled the purple-haired teen's cheek with his own. He felt the curve of Krad's lips when he breathed,_

"_Anything." The blonde pulled up, close enough that they breathed the same air._

"_Stay with me... always." Dark smiled; happy that, even though he wasn't sure what he was feeling as a whole, Krad wanted to be by his side._

"_Promise." Krad grinned but instead of getting the kiss that was so close to achieve, the blonde rose and began walking away. Dark was left staring at the blue sky; his whole body tingling, his blood hot in his veins and his heart doing flips in his chest. He wasn't angry nor disappointed as he thought he should be and found himself not being able to beat out the smile that seemed permanent on his face._

**que ibas a estar siempre conmigo**/_That you were going to be forever with me_

_203 Years Ago, January_

"_I do not wish to go... but my father says I have to..." The blonde muttered miserably, crouched as he made random patterns in the snow with his gloved hand. _

"_How long will you be gone?" Dark was able to grit out; he felt this terrible twisting pain in his chest and some lump in this throat that didn't want to go down._

"_At least a year... Easily more he said..." 'What?!' The purple-haired teen let out a jagged sigh, 'Easily more than a year... without being able to see him or touch him or...' He felt his vision blurring, with eyes stinging. 'I'm such a girl...' He thanked the fact that his back was already towards the blonde._

**Hoy todo cambió**/_Today everything changed_

"_You don't have to wait for me..." At that Dark turned softly, the blonde had stood with his gaze to the ground and arms wrapped around him. "Just... move on and forget—" Furious, Dark slapped him. 'How can he even suggest that!?'_

"_Forget... Forget!?" He clutched his head, ready pull at his hair if necessary. "How... what... Argh!" Dark walked away for a few steps and stopped, arms dropped to his sides. "Forget..." A humorless chuckle passed his lips, "Damn it, Krad, I_ love_ you that's not something I could just forget."_

_It only hit him when he heard the small gasp behind him, he had just said he loved him. No, he hadn't meant to say that. But did he _mean_ it? Gods, he was still suffocating in this pain of Krad's announcement, he could barely get by a single day without being near him. He couldn't even think about it... he did love him. He heard the footfalls in the snow as the blonde walked over in front of him._

"_Do you mean that?" When Dark looked at Krad, he saw the print of his hand on his hand and winced. He hadn't meant to hurt him... He cupped the injured cheek with care, his gaze not wavering from the blonde's._

"_Yes, I do..." Krad leaned into his touch before moving forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, lining their bodies together. Nearly in an instant did he wrap his arms around that body, and held him tight. He didn't want to let go... never..._

"_I... feel... the same... Dark." The teen smiled at this, he—Another feather-light kiss halted his thoughts and he looked at his blonde, smirking at the pale pink that dusted his cheeks._

_But the moment was shattered when Krad's father called him to return home... for the last time. _

Dark woke from his dream on his bed in the back of Daisuke's mind, slightly irritated at the memories that decided to haunt him once more. 'That was a long time ago...' He grabbed the pillow to squish it front of his face, 'That stuff doesn't matter anymore... The bastard made sure of it.'

(Dark...?)

'Yeah?' He moved the pillow away.

(Whose Krad?) Dark paled, wide eyes staring at the ceiling. No, impossible. None of his tamers ever experienced those dreams alongside him, at least they never said they did. Maybe it was something... else.

'Where'd you get that name from?'

(You know where I got it from.)

'...' The phantom thief sighed, 'As far as I'm concerned, he is an enemy.'

(It didn't seem like—)

'Let it go, Daisuke.' The red-head considered it for a moment, getting up from his bed and began to get ready for school. By the time he was downstairs and done with breakfast, his questioning started again.

(You had your own body.) Dark weighed the pros and cons of telling the truth about this one... and couldn't see too much harm coming from it but...

'A long time ago, yeah.' The dark angel tugged on a lock of his hair before continuing, 'But you are the first to find out, and the only one who will know. Understand?' The Niwa nodded, walking out of his home while saying his byes to his family.

(What about your origins? Are you telling me that its all a lie?)

'Nah, I wouldn't say that, its close enough to the truth...'

(No it isn't! You were human once! Not some magical being from an artwork!) Dark stared off, watching the school come into his tamer's line of vision. He didn't know how to respond, and just didn't. It didn't matter what he was, the fact is he wasn't that anymore. Only one person could prove he was human... and that same person was in the same situation as him.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that Daisuke's class started and he was currently partnered by some creepy blue boy classmate. Dark swallowed hard, hoping his tamer was too focused on his work to notice his nervousness. He didn't like the energy the boy was giving off, it felt too familiar. But the kid's name was Satoshi Hiwatari, right? Not a... Hikari.

'Careful with the kid, Dai.'

(Why?)

He didn't answer. It had been about 50 years since his last encounter with a true Hikari male and their counterpart. He didn't want another one. If he told the kid, he might act to suspicious around Hiwatari, he didn't want anymore attention directed at his tamer. He hoped that the Hikari kid was left as much in the dark as the Niwa...

"I suppose." Dark directed his attention to his tamer again when Satoshi's voice reached his ears.

"Great! I'll meet you at the front entrance gates after school, then we can head over to my house."

'WHAT!?' The red-head winced at Dark's exclamation, earning an odd look from his classmate. 'Daisuke, what did I just tell you!? How can you invite him over!? Arrggh!'

(Calm down, Dark, I don't see the big deal—)

'Of course you don't.' Dark crashed back on the bed, completely burying himself under the sheets. Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe nothing will happen. His eyelids felt heavy, drooping downward. Maybe Krad won't even show up... He shivered underneath the sheets, Krad's cold expression flashing in his mind. He didn't want to think about it, how much he changed the day he returned...

_200 years ago, May_

"_Krad!" Dark smiled when he spotted that brilliant gold that colored his friend's hair, running toward it. But a few feet away he stopped, noticing something was different. "Krad...?" His amber eyes were vacant, his posture was stiff and he stared at him as if he didn't know who he was. Dark took a few more cautious steps forward until only a foot of air separated them. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing." Void of any emotion, never had Krad spoken to him like that before... Dark pursed his lips, and decided to let it drop for now. They stood at the same spot they did three years ago, on the outskirts of the Hikari estate though now spring. He wondered if Krad noticed as well..._

"_I'm happy that you are back..." He mumbled against white cloth after he embraced the blonde. But Krad didn't respond, verbally or physically. He was just dead in his arms. Pulling away slightly, Dark looked at those chilling eyes before speaking,_

"_H—"_

"_Remove yourself from my person immediately." Shocked, Dark pulled back as if the body burned, not understanding a thing._

**es que has seguido otro camino**/_It is you who has walked another path _

"_What the hell, Krad?! What's happened to you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Bullshit."_

"_How crude." Dark grabbed the blonde, and without hesitation, pressed his lips against the ones he missed so much. He watched him through narrowed eyes, as those golden eyes soften to something alit, alive with love; responding back with just as much passion. It relieved him, though still angry, he was happy to see his Krad—the blonde shoved him away, a hand wiping off his lips and a scowl on his face._

"_Don't do that again, Mousy." 'Mousy?'_

**pero mi vida se quedó**/_But my life had remained_

"_You had no problem when it was you who did it." The thief hissed, hurt fueling his rage. He saw that look, the one that told him the blonde cared for him, how can he just shove him away? What was making him act this way? Krad tensed, his voice matching Dark's angry tone,_

"_That... was a mistake."_

"_What...?" Dark's voice reduced to a whisper. He couldn't mean it..._

"_All of it..."_

**toda en tus labios**/_All on your lips_

"_You're not serious..." His vision blurred._

"_What we had is gone." _

"_No..." 'It isn't...' The world span._

"_What we wanted is dead."_

"_Stop..." 'It isn't...' He couldn't breathe._

"_I want nothing else to do with you, Dark Mousy." 'Why?' The blonde turned, heading back to the mansion of the land. He watched him retreat... His knees gave, the healthy grass cushioning their fall but his gaze did not waver. He watched his back until it disappeared into the home... Not once did Krad look back..._

_So easily, the one thing he cared for... the one thing he would give everything for... the one thing he valued over his own life..._

"_Why...?" Gone._

**toda contigo**/_All with you_

A frustrated growl and a hard punch was delivered to the wall nearest him, cracking the imaginary stone. 'Enough!' He yelled, a heart-wenching plea. The thief fell to his knees, resting his forehead on the same wall. 'Stop... I don't want to keep remembering...' He stayed like for a few moments, regaining his composure. He glanced out to Daisuke's vision, seeing him being tutored by the Hiwatari boy.

Every generation, it was painful to watch... Though he was always happy with the tamers he received, always happy for them when they found their love... There was always a resentment boiling in him, what had he done to deserve such a fate? Chained to a family as a burden with the wings of a rejected angel, and the only being who can understand his feelings is a former love who hated him.

(Dark... Things are going to be different this time around.)

'What are you talking about...?'

But the boy didn't respond, finishing up his lesson with the blue kid. Dark walked around the halls of mind, making sure not to go too far in case Daisuke needed him. They weren't planning to steal anything tonight, but the Hikari was way too close for comfort. 'Man, I hate being trapped in here.' These wanderings never did him any good, but how else was he suppose to kill time?

The windows often changed with different sceneries that were memorable, opening a door would put him in a random memory and the deeper he went, more dark and intimate they became. But the walls never changed, the structure of the entire building... the Hikari mansion.

"T-thanks, Hiwatari..." Dark fell to the floor as Daisuke's rapid heartbeat shook the ground, the building threatening to cave into itself. 'But this only happens during transformations, why...?' When he checked on his tamer, the bluenette had a small smirk on his lips and his tamer was embarrassed. Alarmed, the thief contacted Daisuke immediately,

'What's going on?'

(N-nothing.)

'You are a terrible liar. I leave you for a second and you start falling for the creepy kid!?'

(He isn't creepy!)

'It doesn't matter, he is still an enemy.' Growled the phantom thief, wondering why the stubborn red-head just didn't get it.

(I knew it!)

'Damn it, Dai!' But the red-head continued to ignore his protests, enjoying his time with Hiwatari far too much for his tastes. After another hour or so, the Niwa leaded Hiwatari downstairs to the front door, bidding their goodbyes. Closing the door, Daisuke asked.

(Now that wasn't as bad as you thinking I was gonna be right?)

'You are putting your life in danger.'

(Krad can't be tha—)

'You don't know him... He'll kill you.. To get rid of me...'

(I don't think so...)

'Keep thinking like that and you are as good as dead.'

"Daisuke!"

"Huh, what?" Emiko stood, arms crossed with an annoyed twitch in her brow. How long was she trying to get their attention? She sighed, a small smile replaced her annoyed expression.

"Riku is on the phone—" The red-head ran to the house phone connected to a kitchen wall. Dark listened silently as they made plan to visit the new exhibit at the town's museum that was opening tonight...

x

He had never seen so many Hikari artworks in one room at once. The Niwa's collection of them paled in comparison. Of course, the people had no idea how hazardous it was, so much dormant magic in one room with its ancient seals ready snap. But other than that, he was surprised, even some he didn't recognize some from new and old.

"Hey... Isn't that, that pervert Dark?" His first reaction was to panic... but he was still in his own mind, and when Daisuke looked at what Riku pointed out... 'That is me...' Though, the painting was not familiar to him in the least.

"It looks like him." The Niwa replied. They continued on, walking through the small crowds as they gazed at each portrait, sculpture, and whatever else was newly added. It was when Riku wrapped an arm around Daisuke's, gently laid her head on his shoulder, that the mindscape began to thud again. 'Control yourself!' And he tried but when he felt that electricity, that burn rush through his veins that signaled his blood becoming Dark's, he hurriedly told Riku he had to use the restroom and sprinted to said place. Thanking the gods it was empty, the transformation happened.

Dark sighed, noting his ridiculous appearance in the mirror before squeezing the gem on the necklace he wore, changing his outfit to something that actually fit. He had to thank Kosuke for finding such a convenient artwork. When the thief was about to leave the bathroom, the Niwa's protests halted him.

(What are you doing, I can't just leave Riku there!?)

"Your loss." Dark said with a smirk, slipping on black shades before leaving. Risa attacked him instantly.

"Dar—!" He covered the girl's mouth, and she blushed as she let him go. He removed his hand. "Sorry."

**Te dice un corazón desesperado**/_A desperate heart tells you_

"That's alright—" He scanned the halls and found nothing but he knew he felt something, a surge of magical power. 'I should check that new room...' "Are you here for the exhibit, Risa?" She smiled and nodded. "You wouldn't mind if I accompany you?" The girl giggled,

"Of course not!"

He couldn't find it. None of the artworks were giving off any unusual amount of power but he still felt it... just not pinpoint it. Not to mention the feeling of someone watching him just wouldn't yield, though no one suspicious was around. He considered to be that the purple-hair might be making him look a bit odd and left it at that, at least he would have... If the power he was looking for wasn't practically thundering behind him.

Dark looked behind him and despite the crowd, he did not miss those feline gold eyes watching him. Cold with a maniacal edge to them... He felt a twinge of pain, confusion; cynical was one thing but Krad wasn't insane the last time he encountered him. Letting go of Risa's hand, he bolted out of the populated room with the blonde hot on his tail.

"Why are you running, Mousy, have you turned into a coward these past 50 years?" Damn his domineering voice. Dark growled and turned around to face his enemy–to dodge a ball of light that threatened to rip him in half. Krad now stood dressed in light wash jeans and a loose white turtleneck, his golden hair tied in its usual ponytail with his snow white wings sprouted, folded behind him and his active power giving him a faint glow.

Pretty much the angelic being looked beautiful, as much as he did before, though he didn't want to admit it. The blonde was always breath-taking, murderous or not. "I'm not stealing any precious Hikari artwork, what do you want?" With a bone-chilling smirk, the hunter replied,

"You." Dark _hated_ how his heart skipped a beat when he automatically interpreted his answer wrong.

**que regreses a mi lado**/_That you return to my side_

The blonde charged and the battle ensued, but Dark had to stay on the defense. Krad may have had no respect for the body he was connected to, he did. He couldn't put his tamer through the pain, when it was his problem. He gritted his teeth when he was kneed in the gut, then grabbed by the collar of his top and slammed into the wall.

Krad was close, a smirk painted on his lips. Dark glared at him, but made no move for offense. He called Wiz but it would take a few more minuted for his wings to get here. Then he could leave, or at least change the battlefield to place not inhabited.

"Who was that girl?" Dark shivered, he wanted to slap himself, when Krad's breath fanned his lips.

"_None of your business."_

"None of your business."

"_Do you love her?"_

"Do you love her?" God, he was having a major case of deja vu.

"What would it matter to you?"

"So you do?" The thief licked his lips, eyes locked to the amber piercing through him. Krad's obsession with ruining his life always involved the women he may or may not cared for. Just another thing he never got an explanation for...

"No, you bastard. Now let me go!" He gripped the pale wrists, trying to pull them away. He despised being so close, despised how much he wanted it, needed it. After 200 years, he should have been over him but never, he couldn't. He never found the same happiness, the same passion despite the many times he thought he did. Nothing compared and Dark couldn't stand it. His love was eternal and now that he was some type of immortal, his suffering would probably never end.

**que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual**/_That life without your love hasn't been the same_

(Have you ever tried to get him back...?)

'Relentlessly.'

"_Why do you look at me like that?"_

"Why... Why do you look at me like that?"

"_Because I fucking hate you!" The angel pulled away glaring with enough force to shut him up, the vibrant glow of power circling his hands helped._

"_I'm glad you feel the same!"_

(Maybe... you should try something else.)

'Dai.. I can't..'

(Things _will_ be different this time, Dark... but only if you make them be.) He didn't want the blonde to look at him with disgust, odium, anything like that. Dark couldn't take anymore of that.

"Because I..." But he couldn't take anymore of this loneliness, this empty void in his heart that threatened to suck his soul into oblivion.. "I still love you."

**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**/_I ask you with my soul that you remember_

"It doesn't matter how many times you hurt me.. These feelings won't stop. I guess I am just an idiotic thief, right?" But the blonde didn't respond, he did let go of his top and took a few steps back. A moment of silence passed before the hunter responded.

"Impossible." But he couldn't say anything as the angel attacked without care, nearly crumbling all the walls around them. Dark saw his expression under long gold bangs, so raw with confusion, anger and what puzzled him, worry, compassion and relief. He hadn't seen Krad so open about his emotions since way back, it nearly frightened him.

"You are going to destroy the whole building if you keep this up!" 'Where the hell is Wiz!?'

"Kyuu!" His wings latched onto his back, and he flew out of a shattered window soaring through the night sky, ignoring the sirens and searchlights. Expectedly, Krad was following him. He was able to get near the rocky shore where no one was about at this time, he hoped, before the blonde began attacking once more. He fended off most of the attacks, and when he saw an opening, he took it. The punch to his face pushed Krad back a few paces and Dark grabbed, forcing them to dive to the ground. He was slightly thankful when he didn't hear anything of Krad break when he hit the earth.

"Get off of me!" Snarled the hunter when the thief straddled him, pinned his wrists on each side of his head.

"No." The blonde trashed and bucked and failed. Daisuke was right... things are gonna be different this time. "I'm tired of this game..." He tightened his grip, "Back there... why is it impossible?"

"Get off..."

"Why do you keep fighting me?"

"Get _off_..."

"If you said you wanted nothing to do with me, why are you here now?"

"Leave me!"

"_Answer!_" A thick silence followed. The blonde dropped his head to the side, his resistance stopped, his expression blanked. Defeated is what he looked. Dark sighed,

"What happened those years that you were gone with your dad and those Hikari people?" More silence. The phantom thief continued,

"What happened to our promises...?"

**que juraste no perderme**/_That you swore not to lose me_

But the blonde was distant, and didn't respond to a thing. Dark let go of his wrists but did not rise, the hunter sat up with Dark still on his lap. He watched him, ready if he attacked but the angel only gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Testing dangerous waters, the purple-haired thief inched closer until their lips were only a hairbreadth apart.

And he felt the press of those soft lips against his for only a few seconds until he was pushed off, the hunter instantly on his feet.

"Do not try that again, Mousy." Dark rose to his feet, "I do not want any part of you touching me, you filthy dog!"

The phantom thief stumbled from the insult, as if he had literally stabbed his chest. "What...?"

"You heard me..." The hunter hissed, eyes blazing. "Leave me be!" The fallen angel stared in shock before fisting his hands and gritting his teeth, holding back his rage. Without another word, he took off into the night to head back home; he was aware of those eyes on him.

**prometimos que no acabaría jamás**/_We promised that it will never end_

'I told you it was a bad idea...'

(No, there's something that isn't right here—)

'Leave it alone—'

(I can't!—)

'Its none of your bu—'

(Yes, it is! You're my friend, Dark, I want you to be happy—)

'I decided that's not going to happen anymore.' The thief said dryly as he landed a few blocks from the Niwa home.

(Krad still cares for you, don't tell me you could—)

"DAISUKE! Enough!" Dark yelled, unaware he was really shouting. "I don't care anymore, I don't give a fuck anymore. Krad can go die because guess what? I don't care! I don't give a crap about him anymore!"

**que mañana es para siempre**/_That tomorrow is forever_

He let himself release to returned Daisuke's body, now in his own mindscape. With his back against the wall, he slid to the ground, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Krad...' He clutched his chest, and pulled up his knees close and rested his forehead on them. 'Oh god, it hurts so much.'

"_Heathen!"_

"_Bastard child!"_

"_... filthy dog!"_

"_Get the hell out of here!"_

'Krad... Why, why, why?!' His wings sprouted on their own accord and encased him, shielding his vulnerable form from nothing. A wounded whine wrenched from his throat, nails turned into claws dug into his skin. He felt the building beat but paid no mind.

"_Why do they call you those things?"_

"_I don't know... Are you going to start calling me names too?"_

"_Nuh uh. That's mean."_

Dark smiled, laughter mixed with sobs escaped his trembling body, now being decorated with black tribal markings across his arms and neck. He hadn't realized how close to breaking he actually was, he realized a bit too late that ignoring his problems didn't make them go away. Had he known insanity was an option for an artwork, he might have been a bit more careful.

**Dentro de mi piel**/_Within my skin_

"_I... feel... the same... Dark."_

'Yeah, you are going a bit crazy yourself, aren'tcha Kraddie?' He rasped, his voice tight and scratchy. But maybe he was wrong and Dai was right. Maybe what he was did matter, he still felt like he was human at least right? He began rocking himself as he petted, rubbed and played with his hair and scalp, meaningless attempts to comfort himself.

He wished for another's touch but only one person would actually be able to calm him, yet it was the same person who was causing his pain. It was always about Krad... wasn't it? 'I really have gotten pathetic.' He thought dejectedly as he stopped the rocking and petting.

"Dark." He let his wings open a bit, confused as to see Krad directly in front of him in his own mind. Dark laughed, the image of his love caused more tears to spill, was he so desperate to conjure up an illusion of him in his mindscape? The blonde pushed the black wings away so he may sit next to him without them in the way. "What are you doing?"

'What does it look like I'm doing?' He replied, weariness depressing his tone. 'I'm crying my eyes out, going freaking insane... all for you.' Dark smiled at the illusion, petting the nearest thigh of the blonde. 'All for you.'

"Why?"

'Why?' Dark snorted, rubbing the tears off of his face, though it was futile. 'I've loved you for the past 200-something years... and all you do it ignore it, insult me, threaten me, my tamers, and the women I care for, and always try to fucking kill me. And you know, making it very clear you don't feel the same... and you are asking why? Not a very smart illusion...'

"It appears the one who lacks intellect is you, Mousy, because you are the one who still holds that silly infatuation after everything." Dark smiled again,

'Right? I was thinking that for awhile... But you know, love isn't something that just goes away... I guess, even after so long, after so much pain.' He gasped when he felt Krad cup his cheek, to face him, to look into his amber gaze. It felt so real, but he knew... he knew it wasn't, it couldn't be.

"I understand." And Krad gave him those unforgettable feather-soft kisses, the ones that always plagued his memories. Dark gripped the neck of Krad's top, not allowing the hunter to pull more than an inch or two away.

**sigue la ausencia de tus manos**/_Continues the absence of your hands_

'More...' Dark whimpered, desperate for any attention coming his love at the moment. Wether it was harsh or not, he didn't care that it was an illusion and anyway, no one was around to see it, to see him fall... The blonde complied, capturing his lips in another kiss, more passionate, more demanding. He didn't know when they moved but he felt his back and wings touch the cold silk of a king-sized bed. When the hunter pulled away once more, Dark whined again,

'More, Krad, please...' His body was uncomfortably hot, and he knew that Krad was the only one that would make him feel better, the only one who could. With a soft sigh; Krad leaned down again, trailing fiery nibbles and kisses down the phantom thief''s throat, sucking gently at the juncture of his neck and his collarbone. 'Krad...' He whispered, his body trembling in desperate need but the hunter pulled away, off the bed. The building thudded, and Krad's form began to disappear.

'No...'

"You are needed." He reached out, hoping to grab him before he was gone but when he blinked, he was in Daisuke's house, reaching out to nothing. He felt weak, his knees threatened to buckle, his vision to go out. Emiko was instantly at his side,

"Dark? Dark?!" She caught him before he hit the floor, and quickly sat him on the large sofa in the living room. "Hey, what's going on? Are you hurt? Daisuke told me you encountered Krad tonight..." She began to check his temperature, poke and prob him for injuries until he finally spoke, trying his best to sound cheerful.

"I'm fine, Emiko, nothing to worry about!" The short-haired woman looked at him, and looked at him hard like if she was trying to peer in his mind. "Man, its just Krad, nothing that I haven't fought before, ya know?" He rose from the sofa, grinning at his tamer's mother. "You should have seen the new exhibit, looks like we are gonna be busy in the next few weeks." Her eyes brightened,

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, those Hikari works are just waiting to be let out—" She had a scary, excited grin pull her lips,

"And we'll be there to get them all!" Dark smiled back,

"Right. Now if you don't mind... I'm going to Daisuke's room." Emiko nodded and allowed him to pass. Once in the room, Dark looked around and decided to stand by the window, looking out to the night sky. He wondered what his next plan of action should be... Now that Krad was awake, in this town; he would surely come nearly every time he would steal an artwork. Should he continue to fight? 'That hasn't gotten me anywhere...'

**Sigo tratando de entender**/_I'm still trying to understand_

He rested his forehead on the glass, watching the stars twinkle like freshly-polished diamonds on black silk. Then what should he do? Though trying to get Krad back ended up being more painful than any flesh wound, he could not deny.. That he had never gotten so close to the angel since back then. And though the hunter's insults hurt, he had kissed him even if only for a second. He wasn't disgusted when he confessed his feelings, he was confused. Those cracks in his mask of hate meant more than whatever lie slipped past his lips.

That is what he wanted to believe.

But there are things that worried him, he looked at his hands, claws gone and markings. And Daisuke, his family. He would put them at risk, by putting himself in a position that he didn't know if he could handle. But didn't he deserve a shot, a chance? As long as he can be strong, there will be nothing to worry about. He chuckled, moving away from the window. To stay strong... he was never a strong person, his will is battered from his pain, unrequited love carried far too long... That is why he almost lost complete control. Another chuckle, guess that illusion was a way to keep himself in check.

(Dark... I'm behind you, one hundred percent, no matter what your decision.) He felt the warmth of a hug temporary surround him. (I just want you to be happy... and have no regrets.) Dark smiled at his tamer's words. He was lucky, for once, to have a tamer who tried to understand instead of push away.

'Then, I'm... going to try again. I'm going to try until I can't anymore.' The thief let out a shuddering breath, 'I'll... I don't know. Just... bring him back, before he was changed by the Hikari clan.'

**por qué el destino quiso engañarnos**/_Why is it that destiny wanted to deceive us_

End of Chapter 1

**Extended Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel or any of its affiliated characters  
nor do I own the lyrics of 'Mañana es Para Siempre' by Alejandro Fernandez.

**MetallicSharpie:** =o Yes, I'm alive.  
And I don't have a beta, so excuse any mistakes, I try to get as many as I can on my own.  
This new story will be three two-shots only, so it won't be very long.  
I'm sorry for the major flashbacks in the beginning but they needed to be there. xD

This is obviously fluff, kinda, I needed something different from my usual writing.

Though all of you who have read my other DNAngel fics noticed that I also  
have Dark have this beast thing inside him. I always thought Dark had something  
like that in him and in my stories, will probably always have.  
Of course this beast is much different from my RBR one,  
having different triggers for awakening and just having a different personality as well.

On that note:  
The second chapter for RBR: The White Angel is nearly finished and will probably be put up  
like... two-three days from now at the least.

I didn't realize how long this chapter ended up being..  
o.o Kinda surprised.

Please **review**!


End file.
